Demogoblin
Info Demogoblin is a demonic entity that works with Nightmare. He helps Nightmare with his goals. History Demogoblin was not always evil (this was before he was named Demogoblin and he also used to look like a normal person). When his best friend left and became Nightmare (Demogoblin didn't know that his friend became Nightmare), Demogoblin only had two friends he felt that he could trust. However, he was proved wrong. It tuned out one of his "friends" led a secret life as a wiccan (magic through use of nature). Demogoblin secretly discovered this and thought that using magic would be cool. What he didn't realize was that his friend was using nature. Demogoblin's first thought of using magic was to use dark magic. He began using dark magic to gain power but became corrupted. Later, his wiccan friend saw him attempt to open a portal in space and time. She was terrified by what he had become. She called Demogoblin out on what he was doing. She also warned everybody. Demogoblin felt betrayed and heartbroken that everyone hated him. As rage filled him, he stormed off despite the fact that he could have been cleansed. He ran into a forest and that is when Nightmare appeared before him. Nightmare offered Demogoblin power. Demogoblin accepted and made a deal. That is when Demogoblin became known as Demogoblin. Demogoblin could no longer feel love. He was also cursed with having his Demogoblin appearance but he could shapeshift. However, Demogoblin's reflection would show his true appearance no matter what form he appeared as( his Demogoblin appearance is now his true form/appearance). Demogoblin gained the power to manipulate fire and lava. Demogoblin still had his knowledge of dark magic. Demogoblin became Nightmare's loyal second in command. Demogoblin's one true name was now Demogoblin. Nightmare Now that Demogoblin works with Nightmare, he joined Nightmare's adventures. Together, they had a lot of evil plans throughout the multiverse. Despite their power, they usually lost in the end. However, they kept trying. Sometimes Demogoblin would go on solo missions. War of Realities 2 During the time of the second War of Realities, Wardrone's team debated if they should try and get Nightmare and Demogoblin to help them. They decided against asking because Demogoblin and Nightmare were considered too evil. Demogoblin and Nightmare did make an appearance when Unicron was teleported to their location. Nightmare asked Demogoblin if they should see if Unicron would be interested in making a deal. Empire of Eternal Darkness Nightmare was going to invade the Core with Unicron and Demogoblin. However, they didn't have an army. That was when Marlus's warship appeared. Marlus offered to allow Nightmare, Demogoblin, and Unicron join his cult because they were also going to invade the Core. Nightmare accepted. Demogoblin went with. Powers * Demogoblin is able to teleport * flight * Demogoblin is able to read minds * Manipulate fire ** Demogoblin is able to shoot fire from his hands ** he likes making a sword out of fire * Sometimes Demogoblin is able to spew lava out of his mouth * Demogoblin can use dark magic ** He likes to create glowing red chains ** he is able to create red lightning from his fingers ** can summon a demonic sword ( he now also uses his fire powers to cover the sword in flames) ** He used to use magic to teleport but it is now one of his powers * Demogoblin is able to fly by making a goblin glider out of fire * Demogoblin is able to shapeshift * Demogoblin is almost immortal Personality Demogoblin is often seen as a psychopath. He is constantly wanting to kill. Demogoblin doesn't show his enemies mercy unless ordered to by Nightmare. He is also a pyromaniac. Demogoblin usually also has a plan in case Nightmare's plan fails. Demogoblin has appeared to be heartless and loves no one. Seeing actions of love actually makes Demogoblin sick. Demogoblin is also conflicted, he has sometimes shown desires to rturn back to normal. Weakness While a formidable being, Demogoblin is not without weakness. * If Demogoblin has used his shapeshifting powers to appear to be someone else, his reflection will be that of his true form (his appearance as Demogoblin). * Demogoblin is cursed with working with Nightmare. Demogoblin can't fight back against Nightmare. However, Demogoblin is still able to disagree with what Nightmare says. * Demogoblin is cursed with being unable to truly understand what love is and this makes him more of a monster. * Demogoblin can be defeated if he were to receive an act of love. This means that someone will have to love him and give him a hug and a kiss (the kiss must be on the lips). That will cause Demogoblin to revert back to how he used to be before being Demogoblin. Quotes Gallery Demogoblin.JPG|Demogoblin Demogoblin 2.JPG|Demogoblin art. Includes Demogoblin without hood, puking out lava, hands, face, and making a bloody mess Trivia * Demogoblin at times has had moments of clarity. These times are when Demogoblin is temporarily sorry for what he has done. He usually goes back to how he usually is. * Demogoblin has at times displayed regret. He has regretted his deal with Nightmare ** Demogoblin hates his appearance. Despite his ability to shapeshift, his true form appears in his reflection. ** Demogoblin has wanted his ability to love returned ** Demogoblin has sometimes wished to live a normal life * Demogoblin can use dark magic * Demogoblin used to use dark magic to create fire, now it is one of his powers that he can use naturally. Category:Male Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Psychopath Category:Goblins Category:Demon Category:Dark Magic Category:Emotionless Villains